


While We Catch Our Breath

by squidgie



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 10:30:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1344184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/pseuds/squidgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been two months since Nick and Monroe had become more than just friends. A <i>lot</i> more than just friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	While We Catch Our Breath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nevcolleil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevcolleil/gifts).



> Written for the awesome prompt by nevcolleil in LJ's comment_fic community, "Any fandom with werewolves, Any, Man's best friend with benefits (Supernatural 8 x 15). I have to admit I laughed so hard when I read that prompt, and this just came to me.

Nick lays back against the headboard of Monroe's bed trying to catch his breath, as Monroe turns over onto his back and tries to do the same thing.

"Oh Jesus," Monroe says, first bringing his hands to his chest, then reaching out and putting a hand on Nick's leg. "That was... _Wow_..."

It had been two months since their friendship had budded into more, though neither man wanted to quite define it yet. And that two months had been filled with fun, sweaty sex, like the session that had exhausted them just now.

As he reaches back for Monroe, Nick's phone rings. "Hold that thought," he says with a wink, and leans over, getting a pinch on his muscular backside as he answers. "Oow! Sorry, Hank," he says into the receiver as he shoots Monroe a look, getting a wink in return. "What's up?"

" _Jesus, Nick, what the hell got you out of breath?_ " Hank asks. " _Wait a minute; scratch that - if you two are having sex again, I don't wanna know_."

Nick lets out an easy laugh. At Monroe's curious look, he says, "Hank wants to know if we were just having sex."

"Why in the hell is Hank calling to ask if we're having sex?" Monroe asks, an exasperated look on his face.

" _No, no, no,_ " Hank says, though only Nick can hear him. " _Jesus. Just... Listen, Wu called. Said that they had to move McDowell's retirement party at the last minute. It's across the street from Grand Central at the Green Dragon, on Belmont & 9th. Same time - 7pm tomorrow night._"

"Green Dragon, 7pm. Got it," Nick says.

" _You bringing your new boyfriend_?" Hank asks jovially.

"Hmm," Nick says as Monroe leans over, gently nibbling on an ear before gently nipping at Nick's neck. "Am I bringing my new boyfriend?" he asks playfully, then waits for Monroe to lean back and turns to him. "Does this mean you're my boyfriend?" he asks, then hangs up the phone and abandons it, letting it bounce off the disheveled blankets and topple to the floor below.

"Well I'm _certainly_ not just a fuckbuddy," Monroe says. "And you _know_ you're, like, my best friend, too, so that counts for something."

Nick leans over and presses a kiss to Monroe, giving him just enough tongue to where the Blutbad's eyes glow with a hint of red.

"Boyfriend? Sure," Nick says, smiling. "Best friend? Hell yes to that to," and he leans over, kissing Monroe again. As Monroe's eyes glow again, he says, "And since you're my big bad wolf, how about man's best friend - with benefits, too?"

Monroe lunges for him, tackling the man and pinning him to the bed. The two playfully wrestle for a minute, Monroe distracting Nick enough with a smile to pin him down. "What?" Nick asks.

"Just for that," Monroe says, then leans down and licks at Nick's mouth, then laps at the pulse point on Nick's newly marked neck, using just enough teeth to worry at the mark a bit more. Leaning back up over the man, he says, " _You_ get to sleep in the wet spot."

Both men laugh just long enough for Nick to get the upper-hand in another wrestling match, the two forgetting about it when they thunk to the floor below, twisted together in a passionate embrace as they prepare for round two.


End file.
